The Other Side of the Door
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: Kind of a follow-up to For the First Time. All Tiva! Very cute!


**The Other Side of the Door**

**A/N: This is based off the song, "The Other Side of the Door," by Taylor Swift. I like the song so i decided to do another Tiva description of this song, since the last one got such good reviews. This is kind of a one-shot follow up to For the First Time.**

* * *

**Ziva cried as she watched Tony get in his car and leave through the window of their apartment. **

**"How could it have gotten this far?" she asked herself aloud. They were both hurt, and obviously scared of the relationship.**

**"How could it have gotten this far?" questioned Tony to himself. **

**It must've been the question of the day, with both of them wondering what happened to push them both to the brink. They both messed up, and they both knew it.**

** It all happened that night as they got home from work. They started argueing about what happened at work. They were working a case with a very not shabbily looking woman involved. Tony, still being his old self, stared at her and made a couple comments. Ziva felt like the love she gave him at night didn't matter. At that moment, she felt like another one night stand. She kew how much he didn't care about all those girls. And that's just what they were: girls. That's why Ziva said what she did.**

**"I really thought the man you were becoming needed a **_**woman.**_** I guess I was wrong. Don't try coming to my apartment tonight."**

**Tony figured she really meant it, so he drove to her apartment later to get his stuff. He figured there was no point in trying, it was his nature, his habit, it was always what he knew to do best; ogling. Or as Ziva would say; googling. It's an instinct he felt he was born with. How could he change all that so fast? He really wanted to stay with Ziva, but he didn't want to hurt her if he accidentally let his "instinct" overpower his will. When she answered the door, she seemed really happy to see him, actually. Well she was, until he ruined it.**

**"Look, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I came here to gather my stuff. Ogling is my nature, my habit. You know those one night stands helped my loneliness, but they didn't help me become a real man. They kept me an immature teen-ager. I'm so sorry, Ziva, I can't be the man that you need. Goodbye."**

**"GO! Leave! Get out of here then, I don't need you!" she shouted as he gathered his things and was walking out the door. Deep inside her heart said diferently.**

_**"No! Don't leave me! I love you, please stay! Please say you love me, too! Don't go!"**_

**Yet she still screamed at him from where she stood, frozen in place, glued to the carpet of what used to be their apartment. Now it was empty, lifeless, small, lonely, without him. She turned and watched him through the window of her three-story apartment, crying like never before, but he would never know. He was gone. Never coming back. I mean it's not like she wouldn't see him at work, but she knew he would ignore her. He would give her that stare, that look, that stared deep into her very soul, she even felt his go deeper than Gibbs. That is pretty deep. She didn't want him to go, really she didn't. Actually, deep inside she wished he knew she was watching. She wished he would scream "I LOVE YOU, ZIVA!" from down in the pouring rain. Yeah, that's right, on top of everything that went wrong already, it had to rain. Perfect typical romantic movie she thought. She realized she even started thinking like him, too. She missed him so much, already. She dialed his phone, which of course, he didn't answer. She waited until his voicemail message he recorded stopped talking. She laughed out loud.**_** "Funny, he's not talking to me, and I still have to wait for him to stop talking." **_** She didn't realize how much she missed his voice already, his laugh, his constant babbling, his movie references. She missed her "American Dream." That's what he called himself one time, she remembered that. She chuckled as she remembered him correcting her every time she messed up an idiom. The truth: She missed Tony... A LOT! All of this ran through her head and finally, she heard the beep.**

_**Beeeeeeep!**_** "Hello, Tony. I don't know if you will check your messages, seeing as how it's me calling. The truth is, I don't want you to leave. I want you. No, I need you. I love you, Tony, like a lot, and it's more tha I've ever loved anyone else. I miss you, please come back, please."**

**He heard the truth from that message. He didn't answer his phone, but left it open so he heard her whole message, just as she said it. He quickly jumped into his car, even though he was already drowning his sorrows in bourbon. He didn't care, even though he was breaking a law.**_** "So what?" **_**he thought. He knew she was worth it. He pulled into her apartment complex, parking in the same spot he always did. He bounded up the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door. She answered. **

**"I'm so sorry, Ziva, this is all my fault. I love you." he said as she was about to start talking. Then he stepped inside, still keeping eye contact. He shut the door and started kissing her. **

**"I'm. so. sorry." she said when she could catch her breath. "Not. your. fault." she tried but failed to speak as they headed to their bedroom. When they awoke the next morning, it was just like a bad dream. The sun was out, and it dried up all the sky's tears from last night. Tony was there, just like he always was every morning. She knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it every once in awhile. She knew she was always the one he woke up next to, and she wanted to wake up to him every morning, too. Actually for the rest of her life.**

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I would like to know if it went with the song, so could you listen to it and then tell me if it kinda followed the song... please? Anyways... thanks for reading!**


End file.
